volcanic_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Joo Seo Cheon
Introduction Joo Seo Cheon is the main protagonist of the story. In his past life he was an elder of the Mount Hua Sect that survived the "Age of War". We first see him as he is in his final moments as elder reminiscing of his childhood and the "Age of War". As he passes he is filled with immense regret with how he lived, how he wasted his life and how he wished for a life of a hero as it all fades to black. But instead of passing on he wakes up as his past 8 year old self with his past memories and he decides to use the advantage of his memories to become the hero he always wanted to be. Appearance Joo Seo Cheon has been gradually letting his hair grow out. By the time he returned from his Asceticism Journey, his hair has reach his upper back. Personality Calm, humorous, diligent and highly protective of his master, Yu Jeong-Mok. Since it has always been his biggest regret that he never took the initiative to be a leader in his past life, he now strives to boldly make the first move and stay ahead of The Dark Heaven Sect. Story The story begins with Joo Seo Cheon's death at the age of 77 as an Unrestrained Realm Elder of Mount Hua Sect. Following his death, he travels back in time to when he was just an 8 year old disciple who had recently joined the sect and still living with his master. A year later, at the age of 9, he starts his independent training outside of his master's supervision. Finally out from under constant supervision, Joo Seo Cheon starts using the improved version of the Plum Blossom Qi Art that wasn't supposed to have been developed for another 66 years. Remembering that his master dies 5 years later due to health complications, Joo Seo Cheon goes hunting for miracle medicines that can cure him. Months later, Joo Seo Cheon obtained 2 Spirit Water Fruits and cured his master of the ailment that had been plaguing him all his life. Not long after his master is cured, the 5 Great Elders of Mount Hua send his master on a prolonged mission to test how much he had recovered. During this time, his master signed Joo Seo Cheon up for the Lotus House placement test so that he wouldn't be without guidance while his master is on a mission. During this qualification test Joo Seo Cheon meets Nak So-Wol, the top genius of Mount Hua Sect and future Plum Blossom Phoenix of the 5 Dragons and 3 Phoenixes. The test ends with Joo Seo Cheon overwhelming Nak So-Wol with his vast Internal Energy and strength, thus qualifying himself to join the Lotus House alongside Sol-Wol at the age of 10. We time jump 2 years and Seo Cheon is now a 12 year old Lotus member. After 2 years of using the improved Plum Blossom Qi Art, his internal energy has increased to 60 years worth of Qi, putting him well ahead of all his other peers. At this time, his master has still yet to return from his mission. Seo Cheon on the other hand, is sent with 2 other Lotus House disciples to follow Gu-Pung on a mission to Guizhou. Once there, the group of 4 meet with Jegal Clan, including The Remarkable Jegal Generation. * Meets The Remarkable Jegal Generation and Merchant King at Guizhou * Kick a bunch of ass and save the day at Weng'an County and strike a deal with The Merchant King * Reveals his Peak level abilities and help Gu-Pung defeat a Transcendent Realm Martial Artist on the return trip back * Fakes his and Seung Gae's death so they can go back to Weng'an and meet The Merchant King * Organizes a raid party and arrives in Chongqing to loot the Three Spiritual Mind's Tomb * 1/2 month later, they emerge from the tomb with a ton of treasures (Yae-Han, Bridge of 10,000 Arts, Divine Sun & Moon Archery, Squall Walk, Shaolin Boosters, etc.) and instructs Merchant King to spread news of the Tomb * Leaves all the treasure with the Merchant King while Seo Cheon and Seung Gae begin their training while waiting out the chaos. Switches Plum Blossom Qi Art for Bridge of 10,000 Arts * Training ends after 2 months and they head to the Jegal Clan in Hubei to tell everyone they're alive * His master has returned from his mission after 2 years and goes to Hubei to pick up Seo Cheon * On his return trip to the sect with his master, their run into an old enemy of his master, a transcendent martial artist. Seo Cheon kicks his ass solo by surprising him with his peak level abilities. * Returns to Mount Hua Sect and has a reunion with his fellow Lotus House disciples. Age 13: * First Rate guy who went with Seo Cheon to raid the Tomb makes a breakthrough to the Peak Level and comes to visit Seo Cheon at Mount Hua to update him on the outside world. Age 14: * Two years after Seo Cheon finished raiding the Tomb and spread the news, the other sects have also finished clearing everything in the Tomb and leaves Chongqing * Jeo Seo Cheon has to take part in the Lotus Competition but he doesn't want to be restricted by the sect so he wins his first match but forfeits when he comes up against Nak So-Wol Age 15: * Joo Seo Cheon is officially an adult and leaves the Lotus House Age 18: * Reached Transcendent Realm || Divine Sun & Moon Archery - 90% || Violet Mist Sword Art - 80% || Mastered 24 Plum Blossom Sword Art || * Starts on his Asceticism Journey * Goes to the Sichuan Tang Clan and beat Tang Hye in a bet for the Frostbite Poison. Then he heads to the Sichuan Zhongliang Mountains to get the Inferno Carp. Use the 2 to obtain cold resistance, heat resistance, and 100 Poison Immunity. * With his new 100 Poison Immunity, Seo Cheon heads to the Yunnan Poison Blood Valley and kills the 7 Horned Serpent, taking its core, 6 of 7 horns, and finding one of the best poison arts. * Joo Seo Cheon uses the core to increase his Poison Art to gain 1000 Poison Immunity and break through to the Unrestrained Realm. * With his new Unrestrained Realm abilities, Seo Cheon heads to Xizang to get his hands on the Thousand Year Snow Ginseng. On the way, he saves a lama by killing a whole bunch of other lamas. * Uses the Ginseng to undergo Bone Metamorphosis and heads back to Shanxi because it is about time the Cursed Tomb is discovered. * Makes to Shanxi in time before all the other sects. Kill all the Dark Heaven forces there. Goes into the Tomb to take Tai-E for himself and destroys the tomb before anyone else gets there. * Immediately goes to Hubei to fetch little brother Jegal Seung Gae while everyone else is panicking about the destruction of the Cursed Tomb. Takes Seung Gae to Shandong where Seo Cheon plans to gather all his forces. The Merchant King is already there waiting for him. * Formation of the Golden Sword Sect * Wants to convert the Sword Demon so Seo Cheon heads back to Sichuan to recruit Tang Hye's help in curing Sword Demon's daughter. The two head towards Jiangxi where the Sword Demon lives. * Tang Hye needs artifact to cure Sword Demon's daughter so Seo Cheon goes and kills the Unrestrained realm leader of the Explosive Blade Sect, who belongs to the River of Evil, to take it. * Seo Cheon returns with the artifact and the girl is cured. He lets Tang Hye keep the artifact. * Plot twist, Cursed Tomb event ain't over. The sects found the Blood Text at the site so Seo Cheon rushes there with Tang Hye to destroy it. * Each faction agrees to a limited war for the Blood Text. Seo Cheon naturally joined the orthodox side with the Golden Sword Sect. * Seo Cheon obtains the book and burns it to ashes. Martial Alliance wants an explanation so they summon him and Tang Hye to Anhui. There, Mount Hua tells Seo Cheon to end his Asceticism Journey and return home. Weapons * Tai-E * Yae-Han (formerly) Notes References Category:Characters Category:Mount Hua Sect